Lacerated Within
by SpriteCokeFanta
Summary: She hasn't had a good life, she ignores that fact and she doesn't like to admit it even though it's true. Now the worlds ended and all she wants to do is survive. That's all that's on her mind. It's all that's on anybodies mind, but unlike most people she woke up prepared for this new, cruel, damned life. And she WILL survive. Daryl/OC


**A/N - Hi there (: If you already know me from my other story Nasty Little Spitbug then yes, I decided to make a new story. I don't like where I'm going with my other fanfiction so I think I might just get rid of it and continue on with this one. I hope to make the chapters long and hope to never disappoint :) And yes, this will be a Daryl/OFC story ! Now I will leave you to enjoy ~**

* * *

_**Chapter 1 -**_

No time to take a breath, no time to stop, no time to think. Just run. There was at least over one hundred lurkers chasing her, probably the first food they've seen in a while, and they want her. She wasn't gonna let that happen. She needed to get to the hills, maybe find a quarry, there must've been one around here somewhere.

She was energetic and fast, even though she was completely clueless as to where she was headed she needed to find shelter on the suburbs of the city for tonight.

She took a right down a small alley only to realise it was a dead end.

"Shit!" She barked.

She looked around for any escape route and found a ladder that led up to a small platform. She climbed up hastily, but a lurker grabbed her foot and she shook it off with brute force. She wasn't going to die today. She climbed onto the platform and took a breather. The lurkers were all gathered in a massive group at the bottom of the ladder, moaning and gurgling, and pushing towards the ladder arms stretched out wide to grab their meal, even though they wouldn't be able to reach it.

There was another ladder beside her that led all the way to the roof of a building. It was a huge drop if she slipped, but at least the fall would definitely kill her. She wasted no time and started climbing, the ladder was rattly and shaky which made it harder to climb but she eventually reached the top. She looked down over the building one last time and laughed, they weren't getting fed.

She turned around and found a little escape hatch, she opened it and climbed down it. It was pitch black dark, no life, no light, pure emptiness. When she reached the bottom she couldn't see a damn thing. she walked forward carefully arms out to feel anything. She touched something cold and metal, it was a railing. She put out her foot to see if it was possibly stairs and she was correct. She made her way down them and started to see a small light. She walked towards it and it was a door with a small window, the kind you'd find in an office. She opened it and there was massive windows all lined up one by one.

Nice view, and would be nicer if you didn't see dead people everywhere.

She heard a gurgle to her left and turned around. She grabbed her knife and drove it straight through the eye of the dead, then she heard more moans. There were four lurkers headed her way.

"Ah FUCK!" She screamed, she was pissed off, wouldn't we all be at this point. She looked around and beside the door was a hatchet inside of a glass cabinet. She smashed the glass with her fist, clear shards flying everywhere, her knuckles bleeding with crimson red and she didn't hesitate to grab the hatchet. She swung round and decapitated one, it's dead and torn body dropped to the ground, another one reached for her but she ducked and swiped her leg at theirs and it stumbled and dropped. She stomped her military boots into it's skull smashing it and crumpling the brain for good.

Three left.

She ran towards the closest one, crushing the hatchet right down through the rotted skull, black and dark red covering her face, she pulled it back out and jumped back as the next one reached for her. Unlucky for her, she stumbled and tripped back, falling flat on her back. The last two lurkers hastily walking towards her. The closest one bent down to get her but she kicked it in the face, sending it flying backwards and then scrambled up. She ran forward to the one currently standing and sliced it's head off, just like the first one. It dropped into it's limp form then dropped dead, this time staying dead. The last one was now trying to get up but before it could she walked over and swung the hatchet back and slammed down straight across it's ever decaying head, ultimately stopping the gurgling for good.

Covered in guts and gore, she managed to take them all down. She was pretty proud, looks like all the hard work payed off. She turned around looked at where she was properly, the room was well lit as it was still bright outside and the sun shining through the surprisingly clean windows. She was in an office, as she presumed. She turned to the first desk and took off her backpack and set it on the table, she started rummaging through the drawers. She found two snack bars and a bottle of water.

A good find.

She moved to the next desk and did the same, but only found stacks of files and paper. There were a couple more desks left and she rummaged through them, she found a pot noodle, another bottle of water, a pen knife and two more snack bars.

She made her way back to the first desk and unzipped her backpack. She emptied it to see all what she had. She now had five snack bars, a two and half bottles of water, a pen knife and a pot noodle. She needed to get a gun or a bow and some arrows, something that she loves and something quicker. She had a very exciting day, but she wasn't finished yet. She slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out her cigarettes and Zippo lighter. She placed one in her mouth and lit it, took a big drag and blew out. It was relaxing. She still had about nine left and there was no harm in seeing if she could find more. She sat at one of the desks for a moment, finishing her fag, eating a snack bar and drinking the last of her half a bottle of water. Once she was finished she slipped her cigarette packet and Zippo into her pocket, slipped on her backpack and grabbed her newly found weapon, the hatchet.

She walked towards the other side of the room to another door, she opened it up and it wasn't too bad, it was very dimly lit but she could make it out. She made her way down the steps and didn't bother going into any other office's or meeting rooms. She needed to get to the bottom of the building and get out to the outskirts of the city to a gun shop. When she finally reached the bottom she looked out the door window first to see if there were any lurkers. There were only about three so she opened it up and headed in. She took them out and went to the front door of the building, she looked out to see how the streets were looking, and there wasn't a lot, she was quick enough so she could run. She ran out and bolted to her right, heading towards the outskirts, this side of the city seemed to quiet for the end of the world, it was eerie. Nonetheless, she continued running.

About ten minutes later she found a gun shop on the corner of the street and ran in. She closed the door behind her, she didn;t need the dead following in after her. She scoped the room carefully and found nothing. The place was pretty empty but quite a few things still remained. She walked around looking for a shotgun or a small handgun. Unforunately she didn't there were only crossbows and bows left. She sighed and grabbed any bow and a quiver, then she looked around for the best arrows to go with the bow and found some, she slid them into the quiver. She then wrapped over her neck along with the bow, making sure they would be in a comfortable position when she started running again. She scoped the shop some more and before she left she took a quick nosy around the counter and she was joyed, she found a full unopened packet of cigarettes! She stuffed them in her back pocket and ran out of the shop, heading for the highway out of this damned city. As she ran of course she was chased, but only by a couple and she easily outran them. She started seeing a forest in the distance and didn't stop running.

When she reached the forest she stopped running and just walked. She still had her hatchet raised up just out of precaution. She found a sturdy tree and climbed up to the thickest branch she could find. It was only starting to get dark but she comforted herself and put up her hood, she took off her items and slung them over the end of the branch, but making sure they wouldn't fall while she slept. Her hands were red crusted and coated from the cuts from the shards of glass earlier but she ignored them, she's had worse. She settled in and placed her hatchet by her side.

She dozed off not a minute later.

* * *

**A/N - Well? What do you think? I don't think I'll have her meet the group in the next chapter but I might have her meet someone... *Evil Laugh* Well, reviews are always appreciated and I hope everyone has a good easter ! OH! ALSO! Who's going to be watching the OFFICIAL ROCK 100 ON KERRANG! TOMORROW? I know I am ! :D**

**-Soph x**


End file.
